Escaping the Cold
by Cezium
Summary: Nami discovers a new way to fend off the cold of a desert night. Takes place during episode 97. Nami x Vivi shoujoai.


**Title**: Escaping the Cold.

**Wordcount**: 853.

**Rating**: PG.

It would figure that a land so blisteringly hot during the day would be so damn freezing at night.

That was just her luck, wasn't it? She was dressed to keep cool in the heat of the desert sun; Sanji had not bought anything that would really cover her. Damn that perverted boy! If he had only been _thinking…_Well, it wasn't his fault. She herself had only learned earlier that day from Vivi that in the desert, there is nothing to absorb the heat. Nami was not very used to deserts. None of the islands she had every been on contained any. No, she was used to moist, tropical weather. The dry heat of the desert was starting to strip the moisture from her skin, leaving her feeling rather scaly. That would certainly not do! She would have to put plenty of lotion on when they reached Yuba.

But none of that really mattered at the moment. All that mattered was keeping _warm._

Nami could not stop the shivers that wracked her body. She rubbed her arms, trying to generate some heat. Maybe she should go out by the dwindling fire where Zoro, Usopp, Chopper and Luffy were in a ball… It would certainly be warm. If they questioned her, she could simply say that they had been taking advantage of Chopper's warmth for too long and it was her turn. Yes, that might just do. If they denied her access to their warm little circle, she would just have to threaten bodily harm. For one of the weaker members of the Straw Hat Crew, she seemed to be able to control them very well. (It must have been her girlish charm.)

Yes, it was decided then! She would just go out and join their huddle, she thought fiercely. Now, if only she could get up… She let out a whimper as another hard shudder ran through her.

"Nami?" From somewhere beside her, Vivi had woken. Teeth chattering, Nami managed to turn around and face the other girl. Vivi's eyes were wide with concern, but she didn't seem to be as effected by the harsh cold as Nami was. One could assume that it was because the girl had grown up in such a climate. She was probably used to the drastic change in temperature more much than the other was. "Nami, are you okay?" Came the princess' query.

"Fine, I'm fine! Just a little c-cold," she managed to stutter out between chatters. Her hands were shaking as she continued to rub her arms.

Vivi bit her lower lip, looking the older girl over. No, she did not look fine. Nami needed to get warm quick, she looked terribly cold. Even in the dark, Vivi could see the goosebumps that dotted the her skin. She extended one arm, hand clasping over Nami's. She was freezing! Vivi could even feel her trembling. "Come here," she instructed the orange-haired girl rather firmly. "I've heard that body heat can be warmer than any blanket," came her matter-of-fact statement. She nodded for emphasis.

"Ah, I g-get what you're doing," Nami said with a half-grin, half-shiver. "You're just trying to get yourself warm. I'll let you know that I c-charge for things like that. It'll cost you 100,000 beli!" Her confident exclamation was ruined a bit by the grimace that hit her half-way through "beli."

Vivi just gave a soft, understanding smile. "Okay. Now, come here."

As quickly as she could, Nami scooted over to the princess, curling up as close to her as she could. She tried to burrow herself in Vivi's warmth, face pressing into her chest, close to her sternum. Yes, this was _much _better. Vivi just let out a short giggle, shaking her head, and wrapped her arms tightly around the older girl.

She was rather cuddly, Nami had to admit. Yes, this was just as good as going and snuggling with the boys. Vivi's skin was just as soft as Chopper's fur was, plus, Vivi was just as squishy. This was a very acceptable alternative to freezing to death. Her shivers abated as she nestled further into Vivi's curves, letting out a satisfied sigh. It did not take long for their limbs to intertwine, making them into what seemed like one giant ball of arms, legs and girl. As the combined body heat of the two defrosted her, Nami felt herself drifting into slumber. "Mmph," she mumbled, face buried in Vivi's collarbone, "Bet you're…" a yawn interrupted her speech, "…happy to have me here to…keep you warm." She stifled another yawn, voice thick with sleep.

"Definitely. …Good night, Nami," Vivi whispered with her own private, satisfied smile, hugging Nami close.

Nami nuzzled her. "Mmm…'Night," she finally replied, snaking her loose arm around Vivi's waist.

The two found this arrangement very suitable, and for the rest of their desert nights, found themselves locked in each other's embrace.

Nami did not charge after the first night.


End file.
